Audio Breaker
by Hesturoth
Summary: Hawk Moth tests to see if any audio clip of the heroes calling their powers will activate them.


**Author's Note:**

**I read ****_The Sound of Silence_**** by ****_YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR _****and found the idea that Cat Noir could use an audio clip of himself to activate his Cataclysm power intriguing. The setting was after Silencer where Cat Noir had accidentally Cataclysmed his voice. Getting back to canon and assuming Hawk Moth had a similar idea - and that a recording could work, here is Hawk Moth causing all kinds of problems for Ladybug and Cat Noir... to his own detriment.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

The window closed, darkening Hawk Moth's lair. Silencer had just been defeated... even after successfully capturing Ladybug's voice. She and Cat Noir had tricked Silencer into calling Ladybug's Lucky Charm for her. As Hawk Moth dropped his transformation, a thought occurred to him, _What if any audio clip could activate their power? It'd force them to win the battle in less than 5 minutes before their transformation dropped on its own._

Gabriel returned to his office and began looking through potential targets. After reviewing several profiles, he came across Alec Cataldi. _Hmm_, Gabriel thought,_ I can see some potential with him._ Gabriel continued studying Alec's profile to find any potential ways of angering him to the point he could be akumatized. _Aha!_

"Nathalie..."

Nathalie seemed to materialize out of thin air. "Yes, sir."

"We have a new target. I need you to get Ariette on the phone. I need to set up an exclusive interview with Alec Cataldi."

"Yes sir. Do you have a specific date and time?"

"Tonight at 7:00 PM."

"But sir... that will bump Alec's normal live broadcast of _The Challenge_."

"Precisely."

Gabriel watched impatiently as Nathalie contacted Ariette and convinced her to bump _The Challenge _for this exclusive interview. After all, since Alec is the host of _The Challenge_, it wouldn't take away any of Alec's air time. Nathalie gave Gabriel a nod, indicating Ariette had agreed to the idea.

* * *

Alec was sitting in his makeup chair. Ariette came in and gave him the schedule change. Alec huffed. "I'm not an interviewer. Shouldn't it be Nadja interviewing Gabriel Agreste?"

"He specifically asked for you, and it's bumping _The Challenge _tonight."

"Bumping _The Challenge_? But the contestants are already here getting ready!"

"Look! You're doing the interview. Nadja is working on a story for the news tonight and you are already booked to be on air during that time."

"And what do I tell the contestants?"

"To come back next week."

Alec huffed as his temperature rose. "Fine. Do you have the questions for the interview?"

"I don't even know the reason for the interview. You're going to have to wing it. Like you do on _Fill My Shoes_."

"_Fill My Shoes _is a very different format from an interview."

"Just wing it!" Ariette turned around walked away.

Alec's hands twisted into fists, crumpling the sides of his notes for _The Challenge_.

Alec stood up, half of his makeup done, and advised the contestants that they wouldn't be on tonight. Most of them grumbled as the makeup artist began removing the makeup that had already been applied. Alec could feel his blood pressure rising as he sat back in his seat to finish getting his own makeup completed.

* * *

Hawk Moth had already sent off an akuma, which was currently waiting in the rafters of the television studio, and had detransformed for the interview. He had the television turned on, but muted with captions.

He watched as Alec began announcing the change in the schedule, he could see Alec was already disgruntled... even though Alec was trying as hard as possible to act upbeat as usual. Gabriel's web cam was already linked to the studio, even though he was not on the screen yet.

"Tonight we're having an exclusive interview with fashion icon Gabriel Agreste." Gabriel's face appeared on the screen next to Alec's. "Good evening Mr. Agreste. To what do we owe the pleasure of this exclusive interview?"

Gabriel smiled brightly. "I wanted to take this opportunity to announce a contest. The lucky winner will get to spend the day with my son, Adrien. The details can be found on www dot Gabriel dot com. Thank you."

With that, Gabriel cut off his web cam, disconnected the link to the station, and turned on the sound over the television. Alec was just standing there, not knowing what to do. His entire hour timeslot for _The Challenge_ had just been preempted for a 15 second promotion. Gabriel could've sworn he saw smoke coming out of Alec's ears. "And there you have it. Our exclusive interview with Gabriel Agreste." The television cut to a commercial and Gabriel quickly transformed back into Hawk Moth.

Alec was furious. _The Challenge _was pushed a week and could easily have aired in its entirety if they hadn't already sent the contestants home. Ariette was too busy scrambling to figure out how to fill the rest of the hour to notice the black butterfly headed towards Alec. It entered the earpiece Alec was wearing.

"Audio Breaker. I am Hawk Moth. It's terrible to have your favorite show bumped just for some billionaire to waste the entire episode by plugging a contest designed to make himself even richer. I can help you get revenge, but I need you to do me a favor also."

"Yes, Hawk Moth."

* * *

Alec was overcome with a black cloud. When the cloud lifted, Audio Breaker stood up and blasted the television station with a high pitch squelch. The cameras immediately came on and Audio Breaker was on the air live. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Audio Breaker. Gabriel Agreste's pride has ruined an entire episode of The Challenge and now I'm going to hold him accountable. If you can hear me Agreste, your money can't save you now."

The station went blank with a surprised Adrien and Marinette watching on their respective computers. Both of them looked at their kwamis and transformed. Cat Noir snuck out and then double backed to the mansion. He had just made it inside when Ladybug arrived also.

"I'm guessing you were watching _The Challenge _also, My Lady."

"Who doesn't? Besides, it's been the cause of multiple akumas."

"Good point. Add one more to the list."

"Why does it seem Gabriel Agreste is the one to get people on the show so riled up?"

"Well... he can be a bit... off-putting, Bugaboo."

"So I've heard."

Cat Noir and Ladybug checked the entire mansion, but couldn't find Gabriel anywhere. "How odd. I've heard he never leaves the mansion."

"I did hear that he had ventured out for his fashion show... after Style Queen was defeated."

"Ah yes... the one I... missed."

"Maybe he went to a secure location. I'm sure he was watching the show also since he was on it."

"Perhaps. But..."

"Cat Noir! Ladybug! What did you do with Gabriel Agreste?"

Cat Noir and Ladybug turned to see Audio Breaker. Hawk Moth spoke to him telepathically. "Excellent Audio Breaker. You have a special power where you can transmit any audio clip. If you transmit a clip of Cat Noir saying _Cataclysm_ and Ladybug saying _Lucky Charm_, it will activate their power before they're ready. They'll only have 5 minutes after that before they transform back."

Cat Noir and Ladybug took a defensive position and Audio Breaker transmitted, "Cataclysm," followed by "Lucky Charm," activating both powers.

Cat Noir jumped back and held his hand in a safe position. "What the..."

A red with black spots pair of noise-canceling headphones fell from Ladybug's yoyo, which was still on her hip. She bent over and picked them up. "That's a first."

"I'm just glad I didn't have my hand on anything."

"Me too... especially on me."

"Hand over your miraculouses... or I'll just take them in 5 minutes when your transformations wear off."

"Never!" Ladybug yelled incredulously.

Audio Breaker let out a high pitch squelch. Ladybug grabbed her ears in pain. Cat Noir, was still holding his right hand to keep it safe, but was on the floor in the fetal position, with tears streaming down his face from the pain. Ladybug eventually got her bearings and looked over at him, then at the head phones. Taking a death breath, she let go of her ears, grabbed the headphones, and leapt over Audio Breaker... placing the headphones over his ears.

The high pitch squelch stopped and Cat Noir leapt to his feet. He looked around and tried to get his bearings. _The akuma must be in the speakers that are now covered by the headphones._ Ladybug had wrapped him up in her yoyo and was preventing him from removing the headphones. His ring beeped and he looked down. His eyes widened realizing he had only 1 minute left... and so did Ladybug. This was going to be close.

Cat Noir leapt over Audio Breaker, landing behind him. He carefully inserted his claw between the headphones and the speaker Audio Breaker had for an ear. The speaker disintegrated and the squelch stopped, releasing a black butterfly. Ladybug quickly purified it and called upon her Miraculous Ladybug.

Alec was left on the floor of the Agreste mansion as Ladybug and Cat Noir sped away to detransform, not even having time for a fist bump.

* * *

Hawk Moth screamed. "No! I was so close. He just had to keep them paralyzed long enough for their transformation to wear off. But now... now I know I can rush them. So next time, I'll be more prepared." The large window closed and Hawk Moth dropped his transformation.

Gabriel made his way back to the mansion. As he exited his office, he was quickly enveloped by two arms. He looked down to find Adrien hugging him tightly. "I was so worried. I thought that Akuma had gotten you when I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I'm okay son. Thank you for being concerned. But... after _Simon Says_, I had a panic room installed."

"I had no idea."

"That was the point. No one was supposed to know. That way, it'd be safe."

"Sorry father. I should've known you were safe."

"It's okay son. I'm glad you were able to stay away from the fighting."

"As soon as Cat Noir and Ladybug showed up, I decided it'd be best to hide out in my bathroom."

"Good decision. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt in the crossfire."

"I'm right as rain!"

Gabriel smiled and nodded. He then headed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Cat Noir and Ladybug were doing a debriefing after their patrol, sitting on the edge of a roof. Ladybug let out a long sigh. "That was close today... too close."

"I agree, LB. I did find out later that Gabriel Agreste had a panic room installed after _Simon Says_."

"Good work, Kitty. At least we know why we couldn't find him."

"Yeah. But now I'm worried. Now Hawk Moth knows he can activate our powers... even if we're not ready. I'm especially afraid to touch anything now for fear that he might activate my Cataclysm when I'm touching something important... such as you."

"It's okay, Chaton. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. But... I agree. I think you should get used to not having your right hand on anything during battles."

Cat Noir held his right hand, like it was leprous. Ladybug's face fell, realizing what must be going through Cat Noir's mind. She looked across the road at the oversized television on the side of the building. The news was about to begin... when a new ad popped up... a tribute to our city's heroes.

Ladybug and Cat Noir watched the ad with awe etched on their face until, a clip of Cat Noir yelling, "Cataclysm," followed by a clip of Ladybug yelling, "Lucky Charm," resounded through the night air.

Cat Noir sighed as his ring powered up and Ladybug sighed as a red with black spots tube of lip gloss appeared next to her.

She held up the lip gloss and looked at Cat Noir. "This is going to get old... fast."

Cat Noir sighed and nodded... still holding his hand. "So much for just being careful during battle. But... uh... if you want to put that lip gloss to good use, I'm game."

"In your dreams, Kitty. I'll go check with the television station after I feed Tikki. Perhaps we can find out who paid for the ad."

Cat Noir nodded. "I'm going to go Cataclysm a random rock and then head home to nurse my bruised ego."

Ladybug smirked at Cat Noir and then zipped off.

* * *

Ladybug landed at the station the next day and walked inside. She asked to speak to whoever is in charge of advertising. After being told, she took the elevator up to his floor. She exited the elevator and was greeted by the same ad. A red with black spots pedicure kit fell to the floor. She picked it up, and looked at it with a confused expression. She sighed and headed to the office she needed.

She knocked on the office door with the name Marc Monreaux and heard a gruff voice say, "Come in."

"Uh... Mr. Monreaux..." she said as her earrings beeped once.

"Oh! Hello Ladybug. How may I help you?" Marc said as he rubbed his socked foot.

Ladybug watched the man painfully slip his shoe back on and then smile at her. "I think I have two things instead of one sir."

"Okay... shoot."

"The first is that I got this pedicure kit when I stepped off the elevator and it looks like you need it." She handed the kit to him.

"Oh thank you. I've got an ingrown toenail that's just driving me up the wall."

"The other thing is that I need to know who took out the new Ladybug and Cat Noir tribute ad," she explained as her earrings beeped twice.

The man typed on his computer and said, "Ah, yes, I remember now. I took this call personally. It was Gabriel Agreste. He wanted to thank you and Cat Noir for protecting him yesterday."

"Hmm. Who made the actual ad? Do you know?"

"He sent us the video to use. It was already broadcast ready."

"I see. Thank you."

Ladybug turned around to leave and Marc called after her. "Don't you need this pedicure kit back after I'm done with it?"

"No sir. It'll disappear when I transform back," she stated as her earrings beeped thrice. "You've got two minutes to use it before it disappears."

"Oh... thanks. I better hurry up then."

Ladybug smiled and then turned to head back to the elevator. She thought better of it when her earrings beeped a fourth time and decided to go to the bathroom.

Thankfully, there was a family bathroom that was empty and she could lock herself in without worrying about someone else coming in suddenly. As she sat down and contemplated what this new information could mean, the earrings beeped their final time and her transformation fell.

Elsewhere, Marc had just finished working on his ingrown toenail when the pedicure kit disappeared into thin air. "So cool," he said to himself. "She's so helpful... even when she's not fighting an akuma."

* * *

Cat Noir landed next to Ladybug after patrolling his half of the city. "This is getting ridiculous. It took three times longer than usual because I kept having to feed Plagg."

"Utterly Ridiculous." Ladybug replied to Cat Noir's amusement.

"Be careful My Lady. I might start suspecting you're Chloe Bourgeois." Cat Noir winked at Ladybug and earned a playful slap on the arm.

"You know... just like everyone else in Paris... that Chloe is Queen Bee."

"I know... I'm just picking on you. So... what did you learn today?"

"Do you remember when I thought Gabriel Agreste might be Hawk Moth?"

"Yeah? But... he was akumatized right after that. So... he couldn't possibly be Hawk Moth... right?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. He was the one who not only bought the ad, but delivered the video for the ad himself."

"Oh..." Cat Noir's face fell. He had thought about it from time to time, but never really wanted to admit to himself that he wouldn't be surprised if his father was Hawk Moth.

"Yeah... I always hoped I was wrong before."

"You... You did?" Cat Noir looked at Ladybug with a somewhat sad expression.

"Yeah... Looks like you did too."

"Yeah... I did. But, even I can't deny he'd fit the profile of someone who could be Hawk Moth."

In the distance, "Cataclysm," was heard... followed by, "Lucky Charm."

Cat Noir's ring powered up and a red with black spots lip gloss dropped beside Ladybug again. Ladybug rolled her eyes as Cat Noir snickered. "I think the universe is on my side, Bugaboo."

Cat Noir put his hand on a rock he had brought with him and it turned to ash. "Paris is going to run out of rocks at this rate," Ladybug teased.

"Perhaps... it's certainly better than me having my hand on something important. Anyway... what's the plan?"

"We need to confirm if he is Hawk Moth or if he really did have a panic room put in. He could have lied to your source."

"Okay. I'm on it this time. I'll update you tomorrow. I don't think it's something we need to rush if he does turn out to be Hawk Moth. We'll need to plan it out carefully... and likely with backup."

"Agreed."

"Before we go... since I'm no longer a danger to you..." Cat Noir's ring seemed to beep in confirmation. "How about... we use that lip gloss tonight?" Cat Noir waggled his eyebrows and gave Ladybug his best smolder.

Ladybug giggled. "You'll never give up. Will you?"

"Never..." Cat Noir whispered into Ladybug's ear and then kissed her cheek quickly.

Ladybug blushed slightly. "Admit it... You just want a kiss that you remember."

"Yes! I admit it. I'm 0-2 for kisses we've had that I remember."

"We might not be partners much longer if Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth."

"Why's that?"

"We'll have to give our miraculouses back to Master Fu." Ladybug's earrings beeped. The couple had two minutes left.

"All the more reason to admit your feelings for me now," Cat Noir whispered hopefully.

"I care for you deeply, Chaton. But, I can't help how I feel." Ladybug looked a little sad. "And if we're right, then things are going to get complicated in my civilian life."

Cat Noir's eyes widened. "H-How so?"

"You know I can't give any details, Kitty. I've already said too much judging from your reaction."

"Okay then... I'll even the score. My civilian life is also going to get complicated if we're right."

"Cat! This is not a game of _Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better_!"

"You're right. It's not."

There was a seriousness in Cat Noir's voice that took Ladybug by surprise. Another round of beeps sounded. "Okay Kitty. That's our signal. Until tomorrow night. Bug Out!"

"Bye, My Lady."

* * *

Adrien knocked on his father's office door. "Come in."

Adrien walked through the door and asked for attention with, "Father?"

"Yes son?"

"I've been thinking. What if an akuma is after me? Can you show me how to get into the panic room?"

Gabriel sighed. "I wasn't going to show you until I knew you were ready. But, if you insist. Then I guess it's time. What you're about to see, might shock you." Gabriel pressed a button and called out, "Nathalie. Come in here please."

"Right away sir."

Adrien was confused, but didn't have time to ask before Nathalie was already in the office. "We're taking Adrien down."

"Yes sir."

"Adrien, come stand over here with me and Nathalie."

Adrien walked over and the trio stood closely together as Gabriel felt for the buttons on the portrait of Emilie. Suddenly, Adrien felt like he was descending into the floor. They landed in a large open area. Adrien could see what appeared to be trees. And then he saw it.

"Son. As you can see, your mother didn't disappear."

"What... what happened?"

"She used a magical piece of jewelry, called a miraculous. We didn't realize it, but it was damaged and she used it too many times. It put her into this state of suspended animation."

"That would sound like an excuse... if it wasn't for the fact that Ladybug and Cat Noir seem to use some type of magic."

"Precisely. And with their miraculouses, I can make a wish and bring your mother back to us."

Adrien looked at Nathalie and she nodded. "How do you know this, father?"

"Because, I have my own miraculous."

"L-Like... Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Exactly."

"But... the only other person I've heard of having powers is Hawk Moth? Surely..."

"Everything I've done... has been to get your mother back... for you."

"I'm sorry father... this is very confusing for me."

"I understand son. I know it's a lot to take in."

"I... I just need some time to process all this."

"Take all the time you need. You can come back up the same way we came down. Just press the button on the wall." Gabriel nodded to Nathalie and they headed back upstairs.

Adrien fell to his knees. He looked at his mother and at his ring. Plagg flew out as soon as the coast was clear. "Kid? Are you okay?"

"Did you know, Plagg?"

"No. I'm not really allowed to go too far away from you in case of an akuma."

"But, you could have... like when Sand Boy was wreaking havoc."

"I'm sorry Adrien. But, I didn't explore the mansion. I didn't want to get spotted. If I had..."

"Yeah... well it's a little late now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Is there any way to get mother back without the wish? For that matter, would the wish even work?"

"I don't know, but I bet Master Fu does."

"Then, that's where we need to go... right now."

* * *

Adrien knocked on Master Fu's door. "Come in, Adrien."

_How does he always know it's me?_ Adrien thought as he entered the shop.

After verifying they were alone, Adrien recounted everything that had happened. "Is there any possible way to save my mother?"

"Hmm. I think so." Master Fu pulled out his cell phone and started scrolling through his copy of the miraculous book. "Ah... here it is." Master Fu went into the kitchen with Adrien, leaving Wayzz and Plagg waiting in the main room.

A few ingredients in and Master Fu looked at Adrien. "I need a tear... it must be one of your tears while you're missing your mother."

"That's it? I have lots of those. I could give you an entire caldron of them."

"One will do." Adrien's faced twisted in pain at thinking about how he missed his mother. A tear liberated itself from his eye and streamed down his cheek. Master Fu caught it and put it into the pot. A large column of red smoke flew out of the pot and then back down. The concoction was still bubbling as Master Fu put some into a vial. "You must pour all of this into her mouth. You cannot lose a drop of it."

Adrien nodded, grabbed the vial, thanked Master Fu, grabbed Plagg on the way out, and ran back home as fast as he could. Back in his room he weighed his options with Plagg. "I could just go down and give her the vial now."

"You could, but what if your father is down there?"

"I could tell him it'll save mother."

"What if he doesn't believe you?"

"I could get Ladybug to come with me as Cat Noir, but we'd likely have to face father as Hawk Moth."

"Likely. And if so, you'll likely need everyone else."

"That's what Ladybug and I discussed."

"Speaking of Ladybug, how are you going to explain things to her? She might not understand what you're dealing with without you having to reveal your identity."

"If that's what it takes, then so be it."

* * *

Ladybug landed on the roof next to Cat Noir. He was sitting there, looking out over the city with a very somber expression. "Tired of having to feed Plagg so much camembert?"

"Yes... but he's certainly not tired of eating it." He smiled a little and then his expression turned stoic again. "I found out that Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth."

"Oh... That's unfortunate."

"Yep. I also learned why he wants our miraculouses."

"How'd you learn that?"

"He told me. Well... he told civilian me."

"Oh... so, you know him personally outside the mask?"

"Better than almost anyone else."

"I can think of a few people that might know him better."

"Are you sure... because I'm willing to make a bet on that."

Ladybug giggled a little, trying to lighten the mood. "I just might take you up on that bet. What do I get if I win?"

"No more puns."

"That's almost too good not to bet on. What do you get if you win?"

"A kiss..."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. But, she was certain she could easily name Adrien Agreste as someone who knows Gabriel Agreste better than Cat Noir. "Okay, I'll make that bet."

Cat Noir's eyes widened. "You better get that lip gloss ready, My Lady."

Ladybug smirked just as the ad played again causing Cat Noir's ring to power up and the lip gloss fall to the rooftop. "Ugh..."

Cat Noir touched his latest pet rock and watched it blow away in the wind. "Timely..." Cat Noir waggled his eyebrows at Ladybug.

"This isn't a sign that the lip gloss will be used tonight. It's just a coincidence."

"Okay... I'm going to prove I know Gabriel Agreste better than anyone else. Are you ready, My Lady?"

Ladybug took a deep breath. She knew the only way for him to prove it was to detransform, but they were so close to the final battle, she was okay with it. "Ready..."

"Plagg, Claws In." A flash of green and Adrien Agreste was standing in front of Ladybug. Her legs gave out and she squatted to the rooftop.

After her earrings beeped, pulling her out of her head, she picked up the lip gloss. "You win, Kitty. But, you might not want to kiss me when you find out who I am. So..."

"I don't care who you are under the mask. I've already told you that I love you. Nothing can change that."

Somehow, the confession felt more real coming out of Adrien Agreste's mouth. Ladybug applied the lip gloss and stood up. Adrien leaned over and they had the most perfect _first kiss_. Ladybug wrapped her arms around Adrien and buried her head in his chest. "Tikki, Spots Off."

Adrien closed his eyes because of the bright flash of pink. He could feel that she was no longer wearing spandex, but she was holding on for dear life. Adrien coaxed her away slowly until, "Marinette?"

She refused to look into his eyes and simply asked, "Is... Is that okay?"

"Okay? It's more than okay. It's great!"

Marinette looked into Adrien's eyes. "Really?"

"Really." She smiled brightly at him and he leaned down for another kiss.

After a few minutes of getting over the awkwardness, Marinette asked, "What about your father?"

"He's doing it to bring back my mother."

"I see. How are we going to stop him?"

"Master Fu gave me a vial that will wake mother up. We just need to distract my father long enough for me to get down there and pour it in her mouth."

"Let's do this."

* * *

It was the next Saturday, about 1:00 PM. Adrien was practicing piano with his father and Nathalie watching. The doorbell rang and Adrien quit playing. Nathalie checked the front gate from her tablet to find... Ladybug! She held the tablet up for Gabriel and Adrien to see. Gabriel and Nathalie looked at Adrien, who shrugged and shook his head like he was just as surprised as them.

"How may I help you," Nathalie's voice echoed over the speaker.

"I've come to thank Gabriel for the nice tribute ad."

Gabriel got very suspicious and nodded to Nathalie. "One moment."

The tablet shut off the speaker and Gabriel looked at Adrien. "She must've found out that I put the ad out there to disrupt her ability to use her power whenever she wanted to use it.

"You can do that?" Adrien asked innocently.

"Why don't you go into the basement in case this turns into a fight? I don't want you hurt in the crossfire."

The trio left Adrien's room and Adrien went into the basement while Nathalie let Ladybug in and showed her to the dining room, where Gabriel had decided to sit.

Adrien quickly ran over to his mother's casket. "Plagg, I need you to open this."

Plagg flew through the glass and opened the casket. Instantly an alarm went off over the entire mansion. "Oops. I guess it was rigged. We have no time to waste."

Gabriel had been playing innocent with Ladybug, in case she really was there just to say _thanks_ when the alarm went off. "Oh no. What is Adrien doing?"

"Adrien?"

"Yes... he's apparently tripped one of our alarms. I'll be right back."

"Would you like for me to come along, in case you need help?"

"No. Thank you for the offer though. I'm afraid we'll have to cut this meeting short."

Nathalie showed Ladybug out as Gabriel ran into the office. He went down to the basement and... was greeted by Adrien and Emilie.

"What? How?"

"It's okay father. I was able to get a friend to give me something to wake mother up. You can stop all of this Hawk Moth stuff."

"Gabriel, please. I know you were just trying to get me back. But, I'm back now. It's okay."

Gabriel hugged his wife and son. They returned to the office to find Ladybug, with a very unhappy Nathalie who was wrapped up in a yoyo.

"What is the meaning of this," Gabriel barked.

Ladybug just smiled as Nathalie's eyes widened at the sight of Emilie. Nathalie's countenance fell and she quit struggling. Ladybug retracted her yoyo and stated, "I see you have you wife back now Hawk Moth. So, I'm going to need your miraculous."

Adrien put his hand on his father's shoulder and Emilie put hers on his other shoulder. They both whispered, "Please," at the same time.

Gabriel dropped his head. It was true, his reason for being Hawk Moth no longer existed. But, Nooroo was his and he enjoyed the power. Adrien and Emilie walked in front of Gabriel and he looked between them. "For us," Adrien added. "Ladybug is not going to take you away. Neither is Cat Noir."

Gabriel peered at Ladybug who just nodded. He pulled his tie off and Nooroo appeared. "I'm giving you to Ladybug so she can take you back where you belong."

"Thank you master." Nooroo disappeared when Gabriel took off the broach. He handed it to Adrien.

"The Peacock Miraculous also," Ladybug interjected.

Gabriel looked up in surprise, but figured if she knew he was Hawk Moth, then she knew about him wanting Emilie back and why she was missing for so long. He nodded and opened the portrait. He keyed in the combination to the safe and removed both the miraculous and the book. "I assume you'll want this as well."

"Yes. Please." Adrien took both miraculouses and the book over to Ladybug.

"Thank you. But... it's probably best to get yours also."

"His?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes father. You didn't realize this, but you showed Cat Noir the basement and explained your motivation... Plagg."

Plagg flew out of hiding and faced Adrien. "Yes, kid?"

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

Adrien slipped his ring off and handed it to Ladybug. He looked back at his father who just smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back after I drop all this off," Ladybug said, cupping Adrien's cheek.

"Okay Marinette. We'll see you shortly."

"Marinette?" Gabriel and Nathalie said at the same time.

Adrien just smirked and nodded. "We were all around each other the whole time."

Ladybug gave Adrien a kiss on the cheek and the exited the mansion. Gabriel walked up to Adrien and put a hand on his shoulder. "It looks like you have a girlfriend also."

Adrien's blushed deeply and nodded. "Looks like it."

* * *

Ladybug made an appearance on the news briefly to confirm Hawk Moth had been defeated and would no longer threaten Paris. She also stated that she and Cat Noir would no longer be needed. She then took off for Master Fu's. After Marinette dropped off the miraculouses and the book, with a teary-eyed _goodbye _to Tikki, she returned to the mansion. She rang the doorbell and Nathalie buzzed her in. Everyone was sitting in the dining room and she joined them.

All the former miraculous holders had a long conversation about their experiences. Marinette also let the others know that Master Fu was moving so that none of them could find the miraculouses. They talked late into evening before Marinette had to head home... after setting up an official date with Adrien, of course. A few weeks later, Marinette was surprised to learn she had "won" the contest to spend the day with Adrien... considering she never entered it.


End file.
